Beauty and the Mermaid (LolaRockz Style)
LolaRockz and The Girls Team's movie-spoof of "Beauty and the Beast". It will be on YouTube. Cast: *Belle - Adult Kiara (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) *Beast - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Adam - Adult Nala (The Lion King) *Gaston - Zira (The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride) *Maurice - Sarabi (The Lion King) *LeFou - Belladonna An All Dogs Christmas Carol) *Lumiere - Princess Anna (Frozen) *Human Lumiere - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Cogsworth - Elsa the Snow Queen (Frozen) *Human Cogsworth - Duchess (The Aristocats) *Mrs. Potts - Cinderella *Human Mrs. Potts - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Chip - Penny (The Rescuers) *Human Chip - Babs Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Fifi the Feather Duster - Princess Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Human Fifi the Feather Duster - Primrose (Watership Down) *The Wardrobe - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Monsieur D'Arque - Nightmare Moon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *The Bimbettes - Lulu, Susu, and Mimi (Lulu Caty) Scenes: *Beauty and the Mermaid part 1 - Prologue/"Kiara" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 2 - Kiara Meets Zira and Belladonna *Beauty and the Mermaid part 3 - Sarabi's Invention *Beauty and the Mermaid part 4 - Sarabi Goes to Far & Get Lost/The Guanlongs *Beauty and the Mermaid part 5 - Sarabi Arrives at the Castle *Beauty and the Mermaid part 6 - Zira/"Kiara (Reprise)" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 7 - Kiara at the Castle *Beauty and the Mermaid part 8 - Kiara's New Home *Beauty and the Mermaid part 9 - "Zira (Gaston)" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 10 - Kiara Meets Cinderella, Penny, and Rapunzel *Beauty and the Mermaid part 11 - Kiara Being so Difficult *Beauty and the Mermaid part 12 - Kiara Leave her Room and Meet Anna and Elsa *Beauty and the Mermaid part 13 - "Be Our Guest" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 14 - Tour of the Castle/The West Wing/The Killer Klowns Attack Again *Beauty and the Mermaid part 15 - Kiara dressing Ariel's Wounds/Zira Meets Nightmare Moon *Beauty and the Mermaid part 16 - Something Special for Kiara/"Something There" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 17 - "Human Again" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 18 - "Beauty and the Mermaid" *Beauty and the Mermaid part 19 - Ariel Let Kiara Go/Zira's Plan *Beauty and the Mermaid part 20 - "The Mob Song"/The Villagers Vs. Human Again *Beauty and the Mermaid part 21 - Battle of the Tower/Transformation/Finale *Beauty and the Mermaid part 22 - End Credits Gallery: Lion2disneyscreencaps.com3256.jpg NEW Ariel Mermaid.png Tlkscreenshots act3 34.png Zira&KLIFF.png Sarabi.jpg Belladonna-0.png Disney-Anna-2013-princess-frozen.png Lola Bunny in Space Jam.jpg 2010 Elsa FrozenFever 46.jpg Duchess.png 637-cinderella label1.png Twilight Sparkle Alicorn vector.png Penny (The Rescuers).jpg Babs bunny standard by cheril59-dadc1tc.png 1438 aurora royaldebut 40 2189 detail.jpeg Primrose-0.jpg NEW Rapunzel hair.jpg Nightmare Moon physical.png Movie Used: * Beauty and the Beast (1991) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * The Lion King (1994) * The Lion King ll: Simba's Pride (1998) * The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004) * The Lion Guard (2016) * The Little Mermaid (1989) * The Little Mermaid (1992) * The Little Mermaid ll: Return to the Sea (2000) * The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series (1996) * An All Dogs Christmas Carol (1998) * Frozen (2013) * Frozen Fever (2015) * Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) * Space Jam (1996) * The Looney Tunes Show (2011) * The Aristocats (1970) * Cinderella (1950) * Cinderella ll: Dreams Come True (2002) * Cinderella lll: A Twist in Time (2008) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2010) * The Rescuers (1977) * Tiny Toon Adventures (1990) * Sleeping Beauty (1959) * Watership Down (1999) * Tangled (2010) * Tangled Ever After (2012) * Tangled: The Series (2017) * Lulu Caty and Friends (2010) Category:Beauty and the Beast Films Category:Beauty and the Beast Movies Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:TheGirlsteam1 Category:The Girls Team Category:LolaRockz Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie-Spoof Category:Beauty and the Beast Movie Spoofs Category:Genderswap Spoofs